Summoning Rebellion: Arsene's Guidance
by VenomFlare23
Summary: The rebellion had long taken its course leaving Arsene uncomfortably alone amongst the sea of the soul, and when he comes upon a chance to free a child named Louise from her chains and rise her onto her own rebel soul...How could he refuse?
1. Chapter 1

Lesson 0 Igniting The Soul

(In the sea of souls Arsene)

It was almost surreal as it were for the persona known as Arsene, he looked at his claw while floating in the spacious environment that was his section of the sea of souls. He had uptaken the role model of the rebel soul that resided in a single child, and that one single spark of revolt gave rise to a blaze of breath-taking rebellion. Those short months of nurturing the child into a worthy opponent to the all oppressing world were all worth watching as he shattered the chains through the power of bonds forged in fire and, with them banished a false idol to a fate worse than any damnation...being forgotten.

Bonds were another thing that Arsene no matter how many executions, training sessions and even with his duty being done could ever forget. Sometimes he wondered if he could find any one of them among the grand expanse whether it be William, Carmine, Johannah, Milady, Zorro, Necro, Goemon maybe..., maybe even Robin Hood. Anyone of them would satiate the ever-growing need to see them once more and, deliver his want to thank them for what they've done for him. It was them, their wills, their dreams, and hopes for change that allowed him to break the shell he was confined so long too.

There would be no second comings, however, not unless "he" called for it so now he sat in waiting for the arrival for either the signal allowing him to return to his dear rebellious trickster or a new pupil to guide to freedom one way or another. It was then, just as Arsene was going to settle for a time and drift off into an idle slumber a voice weakly called to him. "I beg of you..."

It was a moment that truly surprised Arsene as he lifted himself back up trying to figure out if it was his own desires leaking out or if someone was attempting to summon his presence. Just as he was about to call it a bluff, the voice came again, and he could feel the agony dripping in every word "Dear servant that is out there in the universe..."

Any normal creature intelligent or not would have recoiled from the phrasing however Arsene wasn't something as such. He could feel the broken tone to every word, the absence of enjoyment or meaning, just simple conformity and within its company a plateau of despair. Arsene looked at the deep green portal that ripped open in his space, analyzing it he could feel through it that whoever created something of this caliber was hollow. She lived without a friend to rely on and family to support her, oppressed by cold metaphorical iron chains locked behind a single word, one he found meaning in at that!

Raising a black claw to just under his chin, he gave a small chuckle to himself he had called for a pupil and it seemed fate was hearing him out for once. (With Louise)

She was doomed, that was the best way Louise could describe herself as she woke up that morning, it was the day of the summoning exam. Sighing to herself Louise dressed quickly trying to get her mind off of the fact that she absolutely needed to make this happen. If she just made another explosion, it would be all over she'd be kicked out of school and, her family would turn her into a servant assuming Wardes dropped his marriage with her over her not being able to use magic.

Not to say, she would blame him for it even if it didn't come to that she was essentially broke, after all. She wanted to blame herself for her failings but, the mocking of her peers and the faculty's hesitance at doing anything about the insistent bullying even a few indulging in it themselves it all made her blame them. There wasn't a single person who threw their doubts on her, well barring Cattleya, she alone was spared from drawing her internal ire. All of that resentment from those she was supposed to feel some care from..it affected her, to say the least.

As she carried herself through the day she decided to be even more distant from her peers than normal, not even caring to eat lunch and instead waited for her judgment like a good doll. "Just how mother likes it no less," Louise bitterly thought doing her best to keep her thoughts off of her face, though for a moment she felt something click in her. After some time passed and it came to the defining moments Louise had to swallow some spit.

One name after another each one of the other students summoned a familiar without fail, Kirchie even gave one of those annoying smirks in her direction as she contracted her Salamander. Finally, it came to her and the looks of her peers daggered into her as they silenced themselves with only small chuckles and, quiet jeers with her nickname Zero weighing down her legs with every step. Louise felt something though as she began her summoning, she didn't want to do this and hell she didn't want everything to fall out from under her.

Therein lies her problem though she has to, they tell her to and so she does thinking about it like that made her want to grit her teeth, to say screw it but giving up is what "they" want. So she would give it all up to fate and at the very least hit these bastards with the biggest explosion she's ever made if it does fail. She'd pour all of her despair and hollowness into it just so she could go on without any form of regret about what was going to happen to her.

At first, it was going exactly as she figured it would the circle glowing normally, caustic energy building further and further up readying itself to detonate. Just as the explosion was about to come through she swore she saw blue flickering flames begin to appear and, then there was a large flash.

(With the class + Colbert)

The violent eruption sent some of the closer kids tumbling, Guiche barely catching Mortimoncy while Kirchie stumbled back slightly as Tabitha stood firm against the wild gale. As Colbert quickly tried to reign in the class who began making snide remarks about Louise trying to kill them or the more worrying statement that she was more than likely dead after that one, he went to blow the dust away in hopes for Louise's safety. He didn't have to do it though as the second blast of wind accompanied by a powerful, booming voice grabbed everyone's attention.

(Play WillPower)

"You are the one who has called upon my power,?!" the man-like monster Louise had summoned roared out as she responded just as loud, for some reason she was caught by its emotion "Y..yes I did! I..I am Louise De le Valliere the one who called upon you!" the monster nodded in acknowledgement continuing on his voice holding some sort of power over everyone's ears "I see, now then, to make a contract with me is no laughing matter, there is no turning back," his voice echoed in her head somehow making it more personal " I can grant you the power to shed the chains of misery that bind you, to melt the very iron will that crushes your defiant soul, however, to accept that would mean thou is will to damn thyself to hell!"

Louise gulped unsure what to say this being, this monster whatever he was, is willing to give her a chance to finally break free of all the pain that comes from her current situation even with such a steep cost. As she went to respond, Colbert who had awakened from the stupor caused by the monster's appearance called out to her "No Louise don't listen to..." Colbert's face was covered by a black wing and the monster kept his energy going. "Ignore the world and all it says in favor to what you desire to look on in thyself to find a path and if thou can't find one without restraints holding you back, rebel and create your own! That is what it means to wield the power I can give!"

"I...I accept I want your power!" The monster nodded his powerful voice echoing through the entire school "Then it's settled, I am Arsene the Pillager of Twilight, I will represent the very spark of your rebel soul and guide it and you to become an insubordinate Inferno!" Louise nodded before looking at Arsene, his power dying down his head turning towards the crowd of students and Colbert who was joined by teachers that had appeared during his speech.

He looked to the girl motioning her forward telling her with a calmer yet still persuasive tone "Now, prove your individuality among the mass of sheep, scream the very words of your soul the very same words that led me here to you and cry havoc against the wicked people who kicked and tormented your heart." Louise shook with each word tightening her fist she screamed out "I..I hate you all! You're all just rude snobby assholes and I can't believe for the longest time I wanted to use magic just to be on your low ass levels!" If Arsene could grin he would this was going perfectly "Now," he thought "for the kicker."

"That's right show them the truth about how you feel, about them, about this sickening excuse for a school and the system of pain placed upon you by both!" Arsene's voice had exploded out once more this time more viciously than the last "It feels great doesn't it to release your anger uncontrollably against the ones you hate! You want to hurt them as they did you don't you?!" that sentence made the students nervous it seemed Louise had been blindly going with this Arsene's rant and if she said yes they didn't know what could happen. (Music cut)

Louise faltered suddenly "hurt them,?" she looked at Arsene then to her classmates who had shrunk back in fear and, the teachers who mostly readied their wands to strike at the both of them. Taking a gulp her body suddenly shaking with anxiety, she knew Arsene was right she wanted them to suffer but, for some reason, she couldn't agree with him not yet anyway. "No..not yet," she told him and instead of a disappointed tone like she was expecting Arsene simply complied" As you wish."

Arsene could sense her surprise and he replied to it" You already have far surpassed my beginning test, it's better not rush things and allow you to develop at your own pace." that made her surprised as he swiped her into his arms blasting off into the sky with some of the teachers calling out her name in surprise, only to hear Arsene respond instead "Your cries of worry mean nothing except being a call back to her solitude, she isn't listening to that call any longer and is instead serenaded by the beat of freedom!"

Tabitha who was completely in shock woke up the moment her book threatened to leave her hands and, turning her eyes to Sylphid went to mount the dragon. In seconds, she was in the air, though, in that same amount of time Arsene had somehow disappeared from sight completely. Chapter 1 End

Author's note - So I have no idea if I did well or not, I hope I at least caught something close to Arsene's personality for what little he talked in Persona 5. Please comment or flame(constructively) I love seeing what people think.


	2. Chapter 2

Lesson 1 Getting Things Straight

(With Arsene and Louise)

Arsene was rather pleased with how his introduction to his pupil and her wicked peers had gone. It wasn't anything over the top or long-lasting in fact, he was sure they didn't have too long before whatever this world's form of bloodhounds starts attempting to sniff them out. That fact would be dealt with in time, at the moment he needed snuff out one of the biggest killers for the rebellious. This was the one thing, that at the moment his summoner herself was facing.

The act of dispelling her oppressive regality meant to feed her feelings of regret and, lead her along ascribed paths. Not to say doing that alone would completely absolve her of the worries in her heart, it was simply the first of multiple steps to free herself from the system that upheld the world's cruelty. He listened in on to her thoughts as she sat against the cold wall of rock in the cave her knees buried in her chest. "H..how could I throw such vulgar words at my peers as bad as they were?" was the first of many thoughts that plagued her mind.

"Was it really right to agree to this contract, I mean I got so caught up in ...in Arsene's words," he wanted to chuckle but, kept quiet taking in her insecurities about her situation. Every question was filled with twisted doubt and, uncertainty. Finally, after hearing enough he shifted to look at her saying "Your unrest while understandable is the very image of weakness to me."

He got a glare in return Louise lowly growling out "I don't care about looking weak at the moment," Arsene retorted accordingly "And yet you accepted my strength and guidance no?" Louise hissed out "Because yo..you pushed me along in your rant, using your words to control me," The persona returned with"Words that you accepted into your heart for you knew they were the truth." Louise came to a weak stand the summoning had side-effects on her it seemed as she lashed out with" You tricked me into using such crass words with such a lowbrow delivery in front of my teachers and peers!" Arsene's left claw met his pocket as he touched his feet onto the solid ground, leaning down and telling her "I offered you the chance to tell thy oppressors your true unrestrained feelings and thou did so without fail."

He raised himself up again before going to say "Thou did as you wanted unrestrained by manufactured reason and meaningless noble vocabulary even if, for only a moment." Louise was about to argue more with the demonic Arsene who only brought a single clawed-finger to her mouth and continued " I will teach you to abandon these constraining advocations, my dear child, after all, you are but a mere fledgling still wriggling to rend her weaker chains off her wings."

Louise was appalled at Arsene, despite every complaint she wanted to make about how he was dealing with well, her and the rant she made it would have been pointless. Instead of how her teachers, parents, and peers more or less demoted her to keep it going, he played along with her countering everything she said with the reality of what had occurred. Somehow if by luck or fate, she had at least summoned what seemed to be the most patient and, oddly poetic creature she could. He seemed to also be quite adamant on making sure she went through with rebelling, whatever he fully meant by that.

"Now ist thou ready for thy's first lesson towards rebellion?" Arsene asked this with a level of concern due to how the day was coming to an end. "Wh..what do you even mean by rebellion, I do not desire to become an insurrectionist to the law if that's what you're implying." Arsene made a small sigh, something told him he would need to pick his words carefully with this girl to make progress and replied: "It is simple dear I plan on guiding you to rebel against the world and its limited expectations of thee."

"Against the..the world?" Arsene nodded the shadow of the hat he wore casting a veil over his mask-like face, it's glowing features piercing the veil of darkness with a red glow "Of course how else to be free," his voice gained a hint of passion while keeping an eerie low tone" than to break the very confines of the masses example,? To shatter the very boundaries of a confined perspective that has clouded thee for so long and realize thou's own potential against all expectations and odds is how."

Louise was still confused at what all this meant and, Arsene could tell that before simplifying it a bit "I mean for you to face everything in this world, your peers, your family, your kings, and gods face them all without fear and instead of conforming to what they wish you to be, follow your own path be your own person, not a puppet for others to dress and play with as they wish." She was caught off guard by this and thought "De..denounce all of that and..follow my own path?"

"Oh Brimir," She said under her breath before going on to ask while putting a hand to her hand against her forehead "Yo..you expect for me to be able to do all of that?" Arsene nodded without a second's thought and replied"In due time of course, for that is the greatest teacher of freedom, time that is," gaining a bit more of a more tone he brought a claw to his chest before continuing" only seconded by me of course hmhm."

Louise really did know how to reply to Arsene this all sounded absolutely insane, no it didn't sound insane it was insane. Her just denounce everything and everyone who made up her past to what end? She understood this whole freedom jive at this point but, now it raised more questions than answers. The first and foremost being "how would she keep living?" it's not like she's ever been on the lamb before or done anything at all to sustain herself beside maybe pouring her own cup of tea once or twice.

Another one was "what about the church?" if she just jumped in willy nilly like that, she would be marked for death under allegations of treason and, blasphemy. Or what about the looming fact that her family would be hunting them like rabid dogs to punish her for her insolence? All of these were drawing her ever closer to a well-deserved panic attack at this point, she had let her own summoned familiar, no Arsene wasn't even that she never made that contract with him, so really she let Arsene literally push her into a corner with no options.

She suddenly felt something glide through her hair gently, she looked at Arsene he was using his left claw to tenderly pet at her head. "Now, now dear little Louise those questions are all things that WILL be dealt within the lesson plans I've devised for you," she shivered as the claw glided down her cheek to being under her chin, tipping her face to look into Arsene's burning eyes "And there is no corner here, if anything YOU have the upper hand, my teachings are invaluable and my power is beyond most others, truly the sky is the limit for you at the moment, all you must do is seize it."

Louise found it was strange how comfortable Arsene felt as he muttered those words to her. He didn't seem to mind the flow of questions that she unleashed, unlike her other teachers who scorned her for "wasting" class time for unneeded information, this barring Colbert who seemed at least somewhat supportive to her. That's when she made a small eep as Arsene lifted her into the air with his arms making her cry out "Wh..what are you!?"

This simply made him chuckle before cutting her off with "A gentleman can't let a lady especially one so young and fragile as you sleep on a cave's cold floor no?" she looked at how he went into a laid back positon letting his wings close around them like a blanket and, she uttered out "I'm not even that tired." Arsene doubted as much with how "eventful" her first day of freedom had been and whispered to her "That is fine young one allow me to assist with that as well," a dull cyan flash appeared around Louise as he murmured "Dormina."

In seconds, the girl had passed out from the status spell making him chuckle at how like a kitten, she snuggled against him due to the warm softness of her clothing. He could tell though that this was going to be one of many nights he would need for planning. Lesson 1 Passed

Reviews-  
Thebeatles211 - Thank you for giving my story a chance and I hope I can keep your support throughout its creation

The Dark Hour- I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope this second one continues to impress.

Zero no Kami no mu - Thank you for pointing that out I made a change to it so it fits better, and I hoped you enjoyed the second chapter albeit it wasn't as fast acting as the first.

Suzululu4moe -Thanks for the review and Yeah Arsene's a scary looking persona.

Solartiger - I'm glad you liked it

Babaga he who laughs at anime - Yeah I realized after posting and, felt that it would be troublesome to rewrite it for the fifth time (I was trying really hard to make Arsene sound good). I addressed it slightly in this chapter and I hope that it was satisfactory. 


End file.
